


Lay me down

by Laughingvirus



Series: Love songs [6]
Category: Madtown (Band)
Genre: M/M, street performer au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6150061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughingvirus/pseuds/Laughingvirus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungtak introduces Jonghwa to his friend Jaeho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay me down

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing anymore... im soRRY

"Jonghwa, this is Jaeho," Kyungtak said as Jonghwa shook hands with the taller man. "Jaeho, this is Jonghwa."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Jaeho said, blinding smile on his lips. "Kyungtak talks about you a lot."  
  
Jonghwa could feel his cheeks heat up and he lowered his head a little. "Really?" he asked, trying to keep his voice steady.  
  
"Yeah, I mean why wouldn't he? You're a handsome guy who's doing judo, which is really cool, and I can see why he's a-" Jaeho wasn't able to continue talking because Kyungtak slapped a hand over his mouth.  
  
"Don't listen to him, he has a big mouth and a tendency to talk before he thinks," Kyungtak said, grinning at Jonghwa before turning to Jaeho with murder in his eyes. "Think before you talk Jaeho."  
  
Jonghwa just looked between the two of them, unsure of what he should do.   
  
"Don't worry hyung," Jaeho said, grinning when Kyungtak removed his hand. He looked completely unaffected by Kyungtak's words. "I only say what's necessary."  
  
"I swear-" Kyungtak just placed a hand on his forehead. "Excuse Jaeho. I don't know what to do with him."  
  
"It's okay," Jonghwa said, smile stretching on his lips. "Is he helping you today?"  
  
"Yeah," Kyungtak nodded, smiling widely. "He's going to play the guitar for me, since I can only play piano."  
  
"I'm actually planning on replacing Kyungtak hyung, since I'm good at everything. I can sing, act, play piano, guitar, I am-"  
  
"Jaeho please stop talking," Kyungtak groaned and Jaeho pressed his lips firmly together, struggling not to smile. "This boy. I can't get him to shut up."  
  
"I was just going to say that I'm a super human," Jaeho piped in and Jonghwa held back a chuckle, not wanting to add more fuel to the fire.  
  
"Just set up the equipment please," Kyungtak said, gently knocking Jaeho in the head. "I shouldn't have introduced you to him, I'm sorry."  
  
"No, it's fine," Jonghwa said, "you've met Jun... so isn't it fair I got to meet one of your friends?"  
  
"You're right," Kyungtak grinned and glanced over his shoulder at Jaeho who was setting up the microphone. "I probably could have picked one of my nicer friends though."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Jaeho called from behind them. "I'm the nicest friend you have. Juhyeon has two pair of shoes and both of them stinks, the only reason to be his friend is his high quality... movie collection and Daewon smells like potatoes."  
  
Kyungtak snorted and Jonghwa tried to hold back a smile. Kyungtak's friends sounded... interesting.  
  
"I'll keep them away from you," Kyungtak promised. "Really."  
  
"You don't have to.. I'd like to meet your friends some day," Jonghwa said. "But..." he looked over Kyungtak's shoulder at Jaeho who was now testing the sound. "What are you performing today?"  
  
Jonghwa was actually very proud of how he now managed to hold conversations with Kyungtak without feeling like he was having a heart attack.   
  
"A few songs I have done before, but also Lay Me Down by Sam Smith," Kyungtak said. "I think you're going to like it."  
  
Jonghwa swallowed and licked his lips, nodding. He suddenly felt a bit nervous. "I-I like every song you perform... because you know... You're great."  
  
The smile he received from Kyungtak could outshine the sun and Jonghwa's heart was hammering in his chest. Kyungtak was simply beautiful.


End file.
